Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 059
A New Breed of a Hero - Part 2, known as VS Ed (Part 2) - E Hero VS Hero in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn *Aster puts a counter on Clock Tower Prison *Jaden summons Wroughtweiler (800/1200) *Wroughtweiler destroys Doom Lord (Aster 1600) *Aster activates Destiny Signal, to summon a Level 4 or lower Destiny Hero *Special Summons Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (800/800) Aster's turn *Activates Captain Tenacious' effect to Special Summon Doom Lord from the graveyard *summons Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1400/1600) *Activates the effect of Diamond Dude, revealing Misfortune. Misfortune is sent to the graveyard. *Diamond Dude destroys Wroughtweiler (Jaden 2200) *Wroughtweiler's effect activates, adding Bubbleman and Polymerization to Jaden's hand *Captain Tenacious attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 1400) *Aster sets a card Jaden's turn *Aster adds another counter to Clock Tower Prison (2) *Jaden summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) *Bubbleman attacks Captain Tenacious *Aster activates D - Shield so Captain Tenacious is changed to defense position and can't be destroyed as a result of battle that turn Aster's turn *Shining Flare Wingman appears back on Jaden's side of the field *Activates Misfortune so Jaden receives damage equal to half of SFW's ATK(Jaden 150) *Activates Doom Lord's effect to remove SFW for two turns Jaden's turn *A third counter goes onto Clock Tower Prison *Bubbleman destroys Doom Lord (Aster 800) *Jaden summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense position Aster's turn *Captain Tenacious' effect activates, reviving Doom Lord *Diamond Dude's effect activates, showing the top card of Aster's Deck. It's Magical Stone Excavation, so it's sent to the graveyard and it will be activated next turn *Doom Lord's effect activates, removing Bubbleman for 2 turns *Captain Tenacious is equipped with Ring of Magnetism, decreasing its ATK/DEF by 500 so Jaden can only attack that monster, but because of D - Shield it can't be destroyed Jaden's turn *Aster adds the fourth and final counter on Clock Tower Prison *Jaden activates Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800) *Necroid Shaman's effect activates, to destroying Captain Tenacious and summoning Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) on Aster's side of the field, thus destroying D - Shield and Ring of Magnetism *Necroid Shaman attacks Doom Lord. *Aster activates Clock Tower Prison's effect so he doesn't take any damage *Jaden sets two cards Aster's turn *Shining Flare Wingman is returned to Jaden's side of the field *Aster activates the effect of Magical Stone Excavation to bring back Misfortune. He uses it to reduce Jaden's LP by half of Shining Flare Wingman's attack *Jaden activates Burial from a Different Dimension to put Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman into his graveyard *Jaden activates De-Fusion so Misfortune is negated Jaden's turn *Activates Fusion Gate *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, but its effect activates, Special Summoning Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?/?) *Dreadmaster's effect activates, destroying Avian and reviving Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious *Dreadmaster's ATK/DEF equals the combined attack of Captain Tenacious, Diamond Dude, and Doom Lord (2800/2800) *Jaden activates Fusion Gate to fuse Clayman and Sparkman into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) *Thunder Giant's effect activates to destroy Diamond Dude *Dreadmaster's effect activates, protecting Diamond Dude Aster's turn *Dreadmaster destroys Thunder Giant (Jaden 0) * Aster wins Featured cards